Amy and Shadow Revolution
by Pyro Hedgehog
Summary: Amy's birthday is fast approaching, and Shadow has yet to buy her a gift. But when a accidental tipoff has Shadow wind up on Space Colony ARK, and with AMy's life in danger without her knowledge, how will he cope? ShadAmy? SonAmy? Sonadow? Read to find ou


Amy and Shadow: Revolution

Chapter One

Beginnings

This story is dedicated to Ferrahgo'sScribe and Atomic Evil as an 'End-Of-December-Holiday-Gift' thing. I will not say which holiday, because it will undoubtedly annoy/anger some of you readers, and I don't want that to happen. AE chose to be Shadow, and Ferrahgo'sScribe chose to be Amy...that means that they are that character. That's as well as I can explain it, sorry. Alright, let's go!

_Great...fall has come again. Leaves falling...temperatures dropping...it's one of my least favorite times of the year...it makes me malfunction...oh how I hate it!_

_Metaru's thoughts...(Metal Sonic)_

It was a brisk, windy day. Leaves were blowing gently in the wind, flashing magnificent reds, greens, oranges, and yellows. A lone, pink hedgehog was sitting down on a bench, her chin in her hands. Her jade eyes were staring ahead into blank emptiness, unblinking. She didn't even notice a black hedgehog standing right next to her, a red silk scarf around his neck that wafted in the breeze, until he spoke up.

"You'll get sick if you stay out much longer." His emotionless voice seemed to surprise Amy. She turned to her right, and stared into his crimson eyes.

"I'll be fine, thank you very much! I suggest you wear more then a scarf! It's below forty degrees!" Amy exclaimed, pointing at his blood red scarf.

"I'll be fine. Cold cannot affect the Ultimate Lifeform." Shadow replied, a hint of coldness in his voice. Amy glared right back at him, her jade eyes going one-on-one with his crimson ones. Amy finally backed down with a frown.

"Alright, I suppose it's for the best." Amy said, with a slight tone of unhappiness in her voice.

"What? Don't tell me you enjoy sitting on a metal bench, staring into space." Shadow said. Amy shook her head.

"It's just that...today's my birthday, and Sonic completely forgot..." Amy said, her eyes looking to her lower right, downcast. Shadow was startled by this, although he didn't show it.

_'Faker! After all this time...all those annoying shopping sprees she's dragged me into... all those "how do I look?" and "Which one do you like better?" questions...she honestly still can't be in love with the boy who runs from her, when I try and help her out!'_ Shadow thought as anger flared up inside of him.

"So...you're thirteen now..." Shadow said, as Amy stood up. Amy nodded. She smirked, which caused Shadow to blink.

"And this year, I'm gonna make Sonic mine!" Amy said, winking. Amy walked off towards Westopolis, leaving behind a confused Shadow.

"Thirteen...the age Maria was when she died...she was the closest thing to a friend I ever had..." Shadow mumbled aloud. Shadow leafed through his scarf until he found Amy's party invitation. Shadow opened the envelope, the seal already broken. Shadow removed the pink paper from the envelope.

'It's Amy's 13th birthday party at Space Colony ARK! Refreshments will be se-' Shadow dropped the paper. He'd never bothered to read it before, but now...

"Could this mean...a repeat of what's going to happen 50 years ago?" Shadow asked no one in particular. Shadow jerked his head up violently, and dashed off towards Central City.

"I've got to go to Amy's party, and prevent any harm whatsoever!" Shadow exclaimed, as he skidded to a stop. Shadow looked up to read a sign hanging overhead.

'Plushies Galore at Sam's Plush and Stuff!' the sign read. Shadow walked into the store, making a mental note to burn the place afterwards.

'_This place is overloaded with those filthy dolls...I should just buy one and leave...'_ he thoughtShadow blinked as two GUN soldiers walked past a large pile of Sonic plushies towards the back of the large room. Shadow quietly followed them, making sure not to make any noise. Shadow hid behind a pile of life-size Shadow plushies, frowning at one of the stuffed Shadows that were staring back at him. One of the Gun soldiers spoke up, and Shadow leaned in nearer.

"So...the pink hedgehog's birthday is November 27th...just three days from today...we're gonna make sure that it's one heck of a party! After all, she and Professor Gerald..." The GUN soldier stopped, and slipped a pistol from his belt. Shadow froze, and quickly slid into the pile of plushies. The GUN soldier walked around the pile slowly, his pistol drawn. Shadow closed his eyes, and felt the Chaos Emerald slide out from between his neck and the exterior of the scarf. Shadow felt his sixth sense awaken, and the strength spread through his body.

"Chaos..." Shadow whispered, feeling the familiar surge running through his veins. His scarf was pulled forward, and Shadow's eyes opened, and the power disappeared. The GUN soldier had the pistol aimed at Shadow's forehead. Shadow snarled, before tightening his grip around the Chaos Emerald/ Shadow's eyes slightly widened as he felt his fingers close around thin air. The GUN soldier took no notice, and switched the ammo in the clip of the gun.

"Say goodnight, dirty hedgehog." The GUN soldier said, before firing into Shadow's temple. The world seemed to fade away into the distance. Within a few seconds, everything went black.

Shadow woke up what seemed to be a few seconds later. A pounding headache proved to Shadow that he was alive. Pain was proof of that. Shadow took a moment to look around. He was a room that's walls were completely covered with a rough white padding. The floor and ceiling were covered with the same white padding. Shadow rose to his feet, ignoring the stabbing headache. His throat was dry, and kept his breathing in rigid breaths. Shadow felt the scarf wrapped tight around his throat.

_'I don't remember this place...'_ Shadow thought curtly, his crimson eyes reflecting the cold white interior. A small cardboard tray lay in the far corner of the room that had on it a loaf of bread that was going moldy, and a glass of water. Shadow started walking towards the tray, each step sending a large nail of pain hammering into his skull. Shadow's energy was leaving his body quickly, and Shadow found himself resorting to crawling over to the tray. To Shadow, it seemed as though the tray, fifteen feet away, was an entire trip halfway around the world. After several minutes of struggling, Shadow finally reached the tray.

_I am Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Lifeform! I should have more energy than this! I shouldn't have to resort to dragging myself like a dog!'_ Shadow thought, as he grasped the loaf of bread. Just as the slightly moldy bread was about to enter his mouth, a memory shot across his mind.

_Shadow and Maria were walking together through the ARK, hands tightly grasped. After another terrible experiment, Shadow had wanted to explore the ARK, just to get away from the professor. One room, three doors down on the left, however, was emitting loud, terrible screams that came from dying people, and others going mentally unstable. Maria kept walking forward, trying to ignore the screams._

_"Those poor people..." Maria said. Shadow tore his left hand from Maria's right, and looked into a small window, and saw-_

Everything zoomed back into focus, slamming into Shadow like a brick wall. Shadow leaned backward, his hands keeping him from falling. Beads of sweat rolled down his face.

"This can't be..." Shadow said, breathing hard. He had been on the ARK the whole time! And...if Amy's party was on the ARK...and the GUN soldier said it was going to be a blast...and there might be a repeat of what happened fifty years ago...

"I am Shadow the Hedgehog! The Ultimate Lifeform! Nothing can stop me!" Shadow roared with a sudden burst of energy. Shadow felt the familiar energy of the Chaos Emeralds flowing through his body. The familiar feeling of his fur warming up to an extremely high temperature, yet never hurting him. The feeling of a fire being lit in his heart. A burst of power coursed through Shadow's body, strengthening it twenty times. The familiar tingle of the Chaos Spear at his fingers grew from a light tingle to a strong throb. Shadow closed his eyes, and felt a wave of power seem to swirl from his feet upwards. However, when it reached his forehead, where he was shot with a tranquilizing dart, everything seemed to go wrong. The throb of the Chaos Spear turned into a large pain, as though someone had stabbed each of his fingers with acupuncture pins. His fur kept heating up, and for the first, Shadow felt it burn his skin. Shadow roared in pain as the Chaos Emeralds engulfed him in a blast of fire and smoke.

Ding! My first chapter, while only...eh...three months late...is finally done! I think I'll pull a JudasFM here...focus some chapters on Shadow, and some Amy...but I'm not sure yet...

PyroHedgehog4ever


End file.
